Duality of the Dragon Kings
by AbZHz101
Summary: It was a tiny ability they had inheirited from the legends. And yet, because no one else could, no one else suspected. Except for those who knew, but then again, they already knew. More a series of One-shots than anything else. Ophanimon/Seraphimon
1. Chapter 1

It's really amazing what people will miss if they don't pay attention, or if they purposely ignore and deny what they see. Digimon, from the lowest Baby to the mightiest Mega, are really not all that different. At the same time, when they _do_ notice something- that really to anyone with all the information is nothing- their thoughts, like those of humans, can become completely illogical. Gallantmon, however, was not in a position to appreciate the irony of this fact seeing as soon the illogic would likely bring shame upon his family. Damn rumor mills.

It really was nothing, Ophanimon, soon-to-be wife of Seraphimon, had come to discuss with him something _she_ had heard that had worried her deeply. As the Era, had become rather peaceful lately, truly the only threats likely to come were at the hands of Champion and Perfect Level Raiders claiming to serve the Demon Lords, Duftmon as the Strategist of the Royal Knights, had determined that in order to keep the Era as peaceful as possible for as long as they could- a very noble goal- they must root out Evil's strongholds.

Duftmon had approached Omnimon, Second in Command and De Facto Leader when Alphamon was away- which was nearly always- with a list detailing those Digimon hiding out there that Duftmon had concluded to be the greatest threats to the stability of the Digital World. Among the notable ones listed were MaloMyotismon, Megidramon, and Piedmon.

Gallantmon could understand her worry, as he had felt it for all of the first five seconds after he had heard Omnimon announce their intentions. However, between the subtle gestures of comfort that had passed between him and a few others as well as hearing more of the story, Gallantmon had little to worry about from that- he did worry that Ophanimon might have just put a major strain on her relationship with her beloved, simply for his sake, unnecessarily at that. Given all she was willing to sacrifice to be with him… well he thought it terrible if either he and/or the others had to harm an Angel for wounding Ophanimon's heart so badly- especially because it really wouldn't be Seraphimon's fault. They'd still do it; they just wouldn't be able to get even a sick pleasure out of it, should it come down to that.

So, even as he first saw her, Gallantmon looked around, and spotted a deserted courtyard, the Digital Cherry Tree beginning to bud in the far corner of the open air, some petals drifting lazily, sometimes to the outer ramparts, sometimes the stray breeze sending the petals into open windows as Digimon of all ages enjoyed the wondrous morn. Gallantmon, however ignored all that and sat on a bench opposite the tree, waiting for Opanimon- who he knew would come.

And come she did and she sat down. With no greeting, she began, "I've heard that Omnimon has sanctioned a new Campaign."

"He has," came Gallantmon's measured reply.

"And that they shall hunt for threats to our world, which Duftmon has listed."

"Duftmon did post such a list," he conceded.

"And when I read it, there was listed the name of the Northern Dragon King."

"It's on there."

"So tell me,_ Gallantmon_," she said her worry becoming rage at his curt replies, "what is it that you intend to do, nothing? And do you wish me to just stand by as you all delete each other? Am I just supposed to play the Good Wife and ignore all that shall come?"

"Sister," he whispered to her so lowly that even she, sitting next to him, could scare hear. "Thine worry be for naught. For what mon leaves his house unguarded to traipse among the trees and stir shadows in the forest on a black night? Knights though we may be, fools not are we. Some to go and some to stay and not all shall be fought and slain anyway. I'll tell you true, the chance that I might be hunter and hunted in the same chase is as low as can be."

Ophanimon smiled, Gallantmon had always been taken up in "Acting the Part." "Cease that silly speaking, for I see the Mischief in your eyes even as I gaze about the Yard. And I know you far too well to be taken in."

"You wish me to speak straight?" Gallantmon replied. "Then I shall, out of all those named- the Royal Knights shall hunt maybe one in four. And Megidramon is the most controversial name given, with at least five of our order strongly opposed, and none to truly champion the cause. And honestly, if it ever came to it- I'd merely lead them on a merry romp about the Northern Mountains, perhaps on occasion allowing them to see the tip of my tail or the edge of my wing. For really, fair sister- who, save Ebonwumon, Fanglongmon, and the Makers themselves, knows those peaks and caves as well as I?"

"Calumon, for one, if half your tales be true," she replied with a smile.

"Ahh, but that is why he will be with you, happily preparing you and Seraphimon for the Hell that some call Parenthood," the knight replied merrily.

"I think dealing with you, who have never truly grown up, has been preparation enough."

"It is as the Lady says," Gallantmon said with a bow. "Still my mind in happy childhood be, though my body has the form of a Mega."

"You've _always_ been a Mega," Ophanimon pointed out.

"As have you, _Magnadramon_," the Virus responded, though not unkindly.

Ophanimon stood their silently for a moment, contemplating what she would say next. "_Me- Megidramon_," she began, "I want to tell him. If we are to be wed, I do not want such secrets between us."

"And you are asking me because I have the most to lose," Gallantmon finished what she dare not speak. "I had seen this coming even as you came in that measured pace that you have which means you are most worried. It is your choice, and I as well as the others will still support you even if Seraphimon will not. Though I know you cannot choose who you give your heart to, you know him best. If you think he can stand the shock and its implications, tell him- otherwise do as you always have and keep it locked in the depths of you heart."

Ophanimon paused, shocked. But then again, she shouldn't have been. Megidramon had always been this way, he and Goldramon were always so child-like- almost as if they would force themselves to be happy- and yet there would be those rare moments where they would become melancholy and be wiser than she and Azulongmon _combined_. And once he took on the role of The Crimson Knight, he would act that way for much longer periods- though he often found it to be only that, an act. But here was proof, once again, that her brother was never one to be underestimated- either in body or in mind.

"So, assuming all goes well, are you inviting the rest of us to the Wedding?"

'_Yes,'_ the Southern Dragon King reflected, _'those two were a host of contradictions, but then again- they wouldn't be the same if they were not.'_


	2. Chapter 2

'_Why can nothing be easy?'_ two different Mega thought at roughly the same time but from very different locations.

'_Not even three weeks since our talk and already the rumors have reached MY ears. How in the Makers Names can they fly swifter than UlForceVeedramon, and yet more crooked than a Devidramon with a bent wing?'_ Gallantmon specifically continued.

Seraphimon meanwhile branched off differently, _'Though I may be able to dismiss some of the more __**lurid**__ details, that still leaves a strange picture which none can explain it to me. Has she been untrue, was it merely as she told me, it all comes back to the list- that was when she began to act so strange- yet, it is in my hand and nothing strikes me as wrong or odd. Dangerous true, but were these beings not dangerous they would not be on here. So what am I missing?'_

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Lady Ophanimon has returned."

"Thank you, I will be down after I collect myself," Seraphimon responded, as a dismissile.

"She is right behind me," the servant informed, as the door opened and Ophanimon stepped into the room. She gate was confident, after she had glanced over the room only a minor frown marred her delicate features, she closed the door behind her. She was not remorseful, though there was anxiety in the way she held herself, as though to brace against a blow.

They both heard the servant pace halfway down the hall. "Am I no longer allowed in your private chambers?" she asked him evenly.

"Have you been in another's?" he responded as his dread was working its way into a frenzy of rage. Why couldn't she have given him more time to sort all this all out?

"None, merely asking after the truth and a blessing."

"Blessing?" he repeated, her calm reply flooring him. "Whose? For what?"

"That there might be no secrets between us. That I might not have to hide myself from the only mon I have ever loved," she said as she crossed the room and gently laid her hand on his chest plate. "Had the secret merely been mine I would have told you long before it came to this."

"What would you have told me?" the Angelic Mega asked tensing, readying himself for anything from his love shifting to a fiend to her telling him that she had not been true and begging his forgiveness. He thought himself prepared for anything.

"My family has an ability you see, to take a more human shape." Shapeshifting, okay now what is "her" original form? "It doesn't change how we act, or how we feel-" but it sure makes it easier to convince others you are someone you are not. "-but when I saw my brother's name on the list I had to see if it was true, and while I was there I worked up the courage to ask him if I might let you know- for out of the four of us- he is the one with the most to lose."

'_Soon she's going to strike, if I can just get my hands into position…'_

"My name is Magnadramon," she said, as her form danced in what seemed to be holy light, before settling into the appearance of the Southern Dragon King.

Seraphimon's mental functions stopped. SYSTEM ERROR… REBOOT… REBOOT… REBOOT…

After about five full seconds Seraphimon's poor mind began to catch up to what had just happened. Magnadramon… Holy Dragon Type… not evil… Then the pessimistic side jumped in, you already know she can change her form, what's to say this isn't some kind of trick?

"If what you say is true, then this should not burn you," he said somewhat shakily before illuminating his own hand in holy light and lightly reaching out for her. She chuckled, moving in to the touch, causing him to begin to stroke her fur. "It's true, you are the… the Southern Dragon-"

"-King," she interjected smoothly. "Equal to my brothers in all ways."

"By brothers you mean…"

"Azulongmon, Megidramon, and Goldramon? Yes," she replied after finishing the question for him.

"And all can do as you can?"

"Verily."

"But… Megidramon… evil… how… why?"

"It's a common misconception," she told him. "And one my brother dislikes greatly. He has never been wicked, nor was he able to choose his looks or powers. He merely suffers for the fact that should he ever become truly enraged, the world shall crumble around him. And yet in his humanoid form, all that power is considered just as divine as your- and mine- own."

And then that thought wound its way through Seraphimon's head. '_Oh shit. Megidramon has a human form._'

"He can?"

"Yes."

"Holy?"

"I did not misspeak."

"How?"

"That is something none of us have been able to figure out."

"Who?"

"Gallantmon, Love. That was the reason I had to so urgently speak with him."

And while yes, that did explain Ophanimon's hurried leave, Seraphimon was still trying to orient himself after the world had taken so many loops and spirals in the last minute or so. He still found it difficult to equate the Royal Knight to the raging, snarling, hate dragon that Megidramon was constantly portrayed as.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked, still somewhat worried.

Magnadramon chuckled again- this was fun; and best of all, she knew that once he calmed down, should this ever be brought up again Seraphimon would be able to laugh at himself- "Of course, in addition to Azulongmon, Goldramon is with him nearly every day- and then of course there is Examon who we trained when he was a naive Perfect, or at least half of him we did anyway."

A stray thought crossed Magnadramon's mind that perhaps she was having a bit too much fun. She quashed it, first she had said no secrets and she meant it, and second, it wasn't often that she was able to indulge herself in merrymaking like Megidramon and Goldramon often did. And it seemed that only with Seraphimon was she able to open herself up- the main reason that her brothers hadn't already tried to scare Seraphimon off.

"Goldramon lives in the castle of the Royal Knights?"

"Well for his form he somehow managed to split himself in twain and goes by UlForceVeedramon and Magnamon. We have no idea how he managed it, but he did. Magnamon has most of Goldramon's power- while UlForce has most of his disposition and skill."

Seraphimon learched heavily toward the bed. "I think I need some rest," he told her.

"Would you like me to tell you the rest now or after you've had some sleep?" she asked jovially her eyes sparkling unfamiliarly in mischief as her brothers' were want to do, while lying beside him. Really there wasn't anything more to tell him

Seraphimon groaned, "Later please. I don't think I can take much more."

"Alright then," she said returning to Ophanimon. "I will still be here when you wake."


	3. Chapter 3

When Seraphimon awoke, he did not question his betrothed on the matter they had discussed before he had slept. In fact, he spoke very little for the rest of the day. However, all in the castle knew that something had changed. He did not pace like a mon with a burning question that lit a fire under him and forced ever motion. But there was no bounce in his step either, more of a heavy thud that came with dangerous but not immediate questions that had equally dangerous answers.

Seraphimon did not ask his questions the following day. Nor the one after, instead he merely tried to enjoy the two days only asking Ophanimon to say close to him, a request that she was happy to oblige. Now that she had thought on it, of course there was more to tell, not about her family's secret but implications and certain disjunctions of image had to be rectified- specifically those about her Northern Brother. She had three or so main suspects as to the questions Seraphimon would lead with, but in the end it mattered little- she could only wait until Seraphimon was comfortable enough with her previous revelations to ask about the new ones. She did not, though, think that she had long to wait.

She was correct, on the third day after she had shown her other side, he asked her.

"I have tried," he began, "and I cannot comprehend it. How can Megidramon and Gallantmon be one and the same? Of all that I've ever heard about Megidramon, all paint him with the same villainous brush. What is it that we have all missed?"

Her first guess had been correct; he would drive straight to the heart that his heart might finally return to its full bloom of affection without the dark cloud that currently resided. She smiled wistfully, such a strange tale she had to tell, and for it too- there had to be more told that it might be understood.

"That I could begin where you wish me to start. Sadly, this tale has its roots far beyond this. I say safely that you have likely before wondered at the purpose of the Great Dragons. Well, wonder no more for that is what I first must explain, that you might know why Megidramon has the powers that he does- though on Heaven's side he be. Fifteen Digimon wound tight in a knot, so intricate that they blur- Sovereign, Dragons, and Demon Lords. Seven to a side and one above it all, a precarious scale to measure the worth of the world. Should that balance ever cease, the others to remove and set a new. If Fanglongmon were to ever become either good or evil, it would fall to either the Demon Lords or the Sovereign and Dragons to stop him. For that reason my Brother has that Power- that if all Good be lost, that he might send out Light's Last Defiance and slay a god."

"You mean that, our world might never be perfect? That we might never be free of strife?"

"In theory, yes. Should Fanglongmon ever enter the realm of morality the Demon Lords are to rise with one voice and strike Fanglongmon and the world itself down, however- I don't think that will occur. The Demon Lords oft enough fight each other more than they fight their collective enemies and even some among them are quite different than you would imagine. Second, we would not be idle, should they ever march. Even if Fanglongmon were not at the army's head we would still be quite the formidable match. And third, but to me the most important, even if WE are balanced, the others are not, and I have never yet met a foe who is _not_ a Demon Lord that can match you in a fight, and even then they can merely match you."

"That… that's ridiculous… you think I could… that I could be _that_ strong?"

"It was not the first thing that I noticed about you, nor is it what I like best about you, but _yes_ I know that you _are_ that strong- you just have yet to see it yourself."

Seraphimon sputtered as his mind tried again to keep his world where up is up and down is not left. He once thought that he and Ophanimon saw the world exactly the same way, and now he was finding out differently- yet it didn't diminish his passion for her, if anything it kindled it until it was a roaring inferno. "But, still… could one mon really tip these scales?"

"Perhaps not one," she conceded. "But what of twelve, or twenty-one, or even thirty-four? Thirty-four Digimon who could stand by our side and that our foes could not match even with overwhelming numbers? The Makers made us balanced so that it would not be the choice of those hatched into power which way the world flew, but that it would be guided by the mon who earned their right to stand beside us with no shame and fight as our equal. That is why I have Hope for the world, I see it in you."

"I… see," Seraphimon said. As a weight came onto his shoulders, yet at the same time he felt it easier to move than ever. Ophanimon, a Dragon King- he had to remind himself as he was still getting used to the idea- _believed_ in him so much that she would want him on the battlefield by her side if she ever had to face down the _strongest_ villains ever seen by the Digital World. That explains why Megidramon has his abilities, but not why he is so reviled."

"I agree, but it was something that you had to know," Ophanimon explained. "Why Megidramon is detested… it was such a mess… where to even begin… I suppose it would come to you as a shock to learn that once Azulongmon had scales?"

"What? No, but how-"

"You will soon see. But yes, he once had magnificent scales of midnight blue, only so telling when the sun hit them just so. But one day that changed. We don't know how it started or what exactly occurred but one day we heard Azulongmon's cry of pain tear through the very sky- shaking the heavens above. We all rushed to him, Dragons and Sovereign, all previous pursuits forgotten. But by the time we got there, it was nearly too late. He looked so small then, so weak, so frail. That should not _ever_ have been Azulongmon. But it was, he was losing data fast- it was amazing that he had been able to hold himself together for so long. Megidramon lost it. Everything- his love, his fear, his hate, his sadness- everything came out, and the land could not take the strain. Thankfully, I and the other three Sovereign were able to rein the damage in while Goldramon saved Azulongmon's life. Goldramon used Umon to create chains to hold in Azulongmon's data, allowing his body to recover in much the same shape. Azulongmon still needs those chains otherwise he will dissipate.

"The worst part of all of that is, we never found the one who did it. Much of the data that Azulongmon had lost was his accumulated memories from the previous few months. We had to inform him of what had happened for the last two years!"

Seraphimon could figure most of it out from there. Somemon had seen that scene and jumped to conclusions. They had thought that Megidramon had been the one to do the deed and that afterwards he had tried to take everyone else down when he had been caught. And since the Sovereign and Dragons were recluses all, by the time they had heard the false tale it was much too late.

He did have one more question though, "Did you ever find Azulongmon's scales?"

"Actually yes, somehow the loose data that was once Azulongmon's scales changed into a Digi-egg. It eventually hatched into a curious little digimon, and as I have learned from Azulongmon who kept an eye on the child, he eventually evolved into Alphamon."

"Alphamon? ...But I would have thought… I mean since Alphamon is so rarely seen and the Dragons being able to take human-esqe forms…"

Ophanimon saw what Seraphimon was trying to say. "Maybe once, but we found out about the ability to shape change after that event. Azulongmon's human-like form is Shakamon."

"Shakamon- my word, that's… such a shock I cannot tell how to describe it. It's so surprising, and yet it fits so totally."

"Be sure to let him know when you see him next."

"But when would that be? I don't recall either of us planning to visit the Eastern Quadrant anytime soon."

"Perhaps, but I think he would be able to make time to meet with us especially when we are to be wed. And I will have you know that Megidramon and Goldramon both wish to be there and Examon as well, Gallantmon conveyed their wish to me when we spoke last."

The other three Great Dragons would be at her were going to be at their wedding. Ophainmon's three brothers were going to be at their_ wedding_. Her brothers who were likely _very _over-protective. Her brothers who were created with intention of taking down a rouge _god_ were going to be _at their wedding_.

"I think I will need to sleep soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Answering an Anon review by a Mr. or Mrs. Guest. _The Duality of Dragon Kings_ does not necessarily take place before any of the seasons. That being said, I have tried to write it so that the story(ies) could be in the history of any or all of the seasons. Thus, this Calumon might not be the same Calumon from _Tamers_. He could possibly be the model upon which the Digi-gnomes based the vessel of the Digital Catalyst. However, he also might be the same Digital Catalyst in In-Training form- your personal preference. However it would be remiss of me to say that the seasons themselves have had no impact or influence on the tale. I've tried, to varying success to include continuity nods and jokes that those familiar with the franchise will be familiar with, while not making it so bad that should one not have seen a particular season that they are completely lost.**

**In fact most of the gags in here are based off of the mythology behind to mons themselves. This is also where the entire premise comes from. Well, that and I found it interesting how Gallantmon and Megidramon were already in the records of the Digital World- as seen by the fact that Henry's Arc was able to gather data on them with the first attempt, but none of Guilmon's other forms, Rookie through Perfect (I try to avoid the level term Ultimate as it merely causes confusion between those who base levels in dub and those who base level in sub) were not. Takato had to input the information himself.**

**Hope that answers your question.**

* * *

Heavy sleepers don't make it to Mega. Thus any Mega found in such a state should be considered potentially dangerous. Especially if the Mega in question are not regularly found in the area. So even if any of the local Digimon decided to come close enough to attack the two Knights in their temporary camp on the Cliffside, none would have been stupid enough to do it.

Of course that didn't stop the one known as Duftmon to awaken on his own in the pre-dawn moments. The strategist among the Royal Knights couldn't find their sentry at the moment and frowned beneath his armor. Examon had forgotten to wake him for his watch. He wasn't worried that something had happened to the member of the Dragon's Roar family. Next to nothing in these mountains could actually be a threat, still it was annoying. They were after his problem and Examon had been guiding them through these forsaken Mountains and around many traps on their hunt.

The problem that had happened was unfortunate, but not unforeseen. Piedmon had heard his name on the List and had moved from his usual stalking-grounds into here as an attempt at dodging his pursuer. Duftmon had met up with Slephimon and the two had agreed to track the felon down. They had been an estimated two days behind when the fool had taken to the Mountains for cover, hoping that the reputation for danger would dissuade any further following.

Duftmon and Slephimon had dealt with worse however and kept going. By chance, Examon had spotted them on his return from his own errand and had joined as well. As it turned out Examon knew the passes the best out of the three of them, having lived among them for a number of years as a Perfect. Or at least half of him had, he never really talked about what Groundramon got up to. However, given some records and the way he became sheepish whenever a Garudamon was mentioned, everyone had a pretty good idea.

Currently, they had guessed that Piedmon had either taken to the caves or had fallen. However, none among them was willing to call off the search on that speculation- just yet, they would not spend months here if there was no sign of their quarry, but at the same time they each knew that none of them would have accepted the answer of "I believe," to the question "Is Piedmon gone?" They'd come back with proof or they'd come back after three weeks of no leads- not before.

"Where is he?" Duftmon mused to himself. The question seemed to stir Slephimon from his slumber.

"Where is Examon?" the six-legged knight asked.

"I was wondering that myself," the other replied. "He forgot to wake me, unfortunately or fortunately depending on your view, I don't think I'll be comfortable sleeping here for quite some time."

"Might he have gone to get food?"

"Perhaps," Duftmon rejoined. "But if he has he is very late."

Suddenly they both knew exactly were their other companion was as he announced himself- and the dawn- with an earsplitting roar. The sound carried and bounced to and fro among the peaks and ridges, though nothing not origining from himself replied. As the echoes began to fade, he repeated his former action. Then a third time he called out yet no one responded.

The two knights looked up, Examon had perched himself on the local peak and was looking over everything to his West, seeing it all and none of it at the same time.

"What was that about?" Slephimon asked while trying to shake the ringing from his ears.

"I find myself unsure, but I intend to find out," Duftmon growled searching for a way up, only to glare at their third as Examon alighted down. The final of their current number was sighing as his mind was in another era. Glancing at the other two brought him uncomfortably back into the Present. "Any particular reason you decided to tell the entire mountain range where we are?" Duftmon queried, annoyance seeping through his light tone.

"Not the entire mountain range. Just my old teacher if he's here," Examon tried to explain. "He's a right recluse and a bit paranoid- also very strange. He loves company, but hates unannounced visitors. The only digimon who can constantly get away with dropping by unannounced is Calumon, since he has no real way of sending word ahead. Well, that and he's so small that he's got his own path, a set of blind spots in the traps.

"Most of the reason the Mountains are so perilous here stems from his traps. I've helped repair them a time or ten but I'm sure he's added or changed some by now, so that's why I'm not taking you through his personal pathway, chances are it's rigged by now. The Guest Path he doesn't mess with, only a few here or there to keep digimon from wondering down it by accident."

"A recluse who loves company?" Slephimon asked unsure if he had heard that correctly. "Don't you mean,_ 'hates_ company'?"

"Nah, he loves it," Examon replied. "It's just… well unannounced company usually isn't trying to meet with him, and well, there are a lot of misunderstandings about him, and yeah, he just likes to avoid it if he can and save the poor saps a scare," the draconic knight finished with a pained smile. "But anyway, he's not here at the moment, so we won't be actually meeting with him just yet."

"Explain," Duftmon stated.

"Well, see I figured that Piedmon would try and get into the caves as soon as possible. I know my way around the area topside pretty well, but the caves… not nearly as well. I know them a lot better around his home though and since it is one of the entrances so I figured we'd base our search there."

"I agree with the plan, but next time, please remember TO CONSULT WITH US FIRST!"

Examon startled at the explosion, and Duftmon stalked away to gather his things. "Bite my head off why don't you. It's not like you don't do the same thing to us," Examon muttered, still self-conscious about what was happening.

"Maybe," Slephimon responded starting the Third again- he had forgotten the equine knight's presence. "But we long ago accepted that Duftmon doesn't share anything less than the finished product well with others. And while each of us frequently acts on our own best judgment and we all trust each other to do what is best- we also expect that the others will not charge ahead with their plans before talking with the rest. Even Duftmon does it, though he is far more defensive of his ideas than most," Slephimon pointed out.

"Point," Examon conceded.

* * *

It was around ten in the morning. A lone Perfect Dragon stared at the menacing peaks that towered before him. His plan was simple, elegant, and completely stupid. He could have, should have picked ANY of the other three and learned from them first and with their protection come here- but NO he had to ask the one most likely to leave him a small smear on the cliff wall to teach him first. Reflecting on it, he was sure that something must have been wrong with those Gekomon's milkshakes-'Maybe a Gazimon had spiked them?'

Oh well, no sense dwelling on it now, he'd have to come here eventually and if the others found out as they were very likely to that he had been here and for most intents and purposes _run away_, well he didn't think he'd be getting to finish. And not finishing was not going to happen. He had worked hard to just get here- and if the tales were true this was the only way for him to achieve his dream… Slayerdramon. He had a chance of becoming Slayerdramon! Just the thought made him giddy. That noble, that powerful, that respected- and he had a fair shot at it! It was almost too good to be true.

Of course, there was what you had to do to get the form, and that was the reason it _wasn't_. The Trail of the Great Dragons, no one back home knew what it would entail or who to ask first, but they were sure the only way that one could achieve the Mega form Slayerdramon was to complete the Tail of the Four Great Dragons. Azulongmon, Magnadramon, Goldramon, and Megidramon. And there was the problem, and probably why the form was considered a myth. Honestly, who could survive a Trail run by _Megidramon_? Slayerdramon, obviously, but he wasn't one…_ 'yet_,' he amended to that thought. And that yet was why he hadn't already bolted for home.

Steeling himself, the Dragon pumped his wings for elevation and broke the sound barrier as he entered the maze of the Northern Mountains. He soon found that the Northern mountains deserved their reputation for being dangerous, so far he had already had to dodge three rockslides and the path below him looked like it would fall if he so much as kissed it with his wings as he passed. But he couldn't let that unnerve him, he could do this. He _would_ do this.

He continued to barrel though the outcroppings at nearly supersonic speed weaving in, out, up, down, left, right, constantly trying to advance, not wanting to slow for anything. Between that and his lack of familiarity with the range meant that he very quickly came to a boxed in dead end. He pumped hard multiple times to break and though he didn't smack into rock, rock ended up smacking into him. He had put such force behind his wind blasts that he had destabilized the rock around him causing a land slide that when the dust settled he had come out on top of most of the rocks, but his chest, arms, most of his wings and tail were buried and enough was on top of him that he could not move.

He tried to shift his weight, but couldn't muster the force. He tried to kick a large rock off of his tail. His legs flailed uselessly against some of the upper rubble. Almost all of his body was in the clutches of a fiery pain. He could feel the rocks dig into both his back and wings. It was hard to think. He had been hit in the head? He had to have been. He tried to call for help. He thought he was shouting himself hoarse. All that actually escaped his lips was a small, pathetic mewling. He couldn't breathe. Black covered half his vision, it steadily advanced. Wingdramon lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, this is it," Examon said at the yawning maw of a cavern large enough to hold two banquets in simultaneously, not that such a thing had ever happened.

"Big cave,"Slephimon noted dryly.

"He's a big mon," Examon replied not really looking at the other two.

The cave itself faced the South so even though it was midday there was not much light, masking the opposite side. However, Examon knew this place well. Even without being able to actually see it, his eyes were locked onto a painting Calumon had made during one of his frequent visits. He also knew exactly what it looked like, and it was one of the things he was hoping the others wouldn't notice. It had been a risk bringing them here, a calculated one- but still a risk. Examon had somewhat hoped that he would be here but hadn't been planning on it- what with everything else going on.

Duftmon snapped his fingers in front of Examon's face. "Pay attention," the strategist ordered.

Examon shook himself. "Memory lane?" Slephimon asked. The Dragon's Roar member nodded_. 'Like you wouldn't believe_.' "Anyway, we were asking, where are we going to look first?"

"We'd probably have our best bet at the Sea. Come on, I can show you the way and the luminescent stones are on the other side of the Hall."

The other two shared a glance. "The sea? Are you sure you've been here before? There's no sea here."

Examon chuckled as he stepped out of the light. "This way."

"You didn't answer the question!"

* * *

Wingdramon hurt all over as he came to. As he was moaning how uncomfortable it was, his bodily systems told him he was on his stomach. As he came to realize this, he wondered how it was possible. The only way he could think of was if someone had dug him out. Which brought up the question of why? There wasn't many answers to that, and even fewer were nice. Maybe if he feigned unconsciousness, he might figure out what was going on?

"Dramon, pretend not. I heard thine speech, doth I know thou art among the waking." Well there went that plan. Wingdramon looked up at his… rescuer? Captor? It really didn't matter at the moment. The other was a white knight… literally. He was close to a fire and even from the light that bounced off of it most of the knight's armor could put a pearl to shame. The rest highlighted this feature by contrasting in the form of a deep red and gold. This left Wingdramon in quite a quandary. While knight digimon were commonly seen as the greatest thing since digivolution to the common digimon, he was a dragon type and though they were not at each other's throats like the Maker's Legends would have them, there was no small amount of distrust between them. "Dos thou plan on staring until thine starvation?" Great he'd need a translator for this one. Looking over the fire a little more, Wingdramon noticed that there was no small amount of meat cooking. With his eyes' confirmation, his nose let him know just how good it smelled and with that his stomach let both mon know just how it felt about the situation. He would swear that he could see the knight smirk behind his helm just from the gleam in his eyes. "Mayhaps not?"

Wingdramon responded with muttered threats. He cautiously began to inch toward the food, eyes always focused on the other mon. Vaguely, a part of him noted that they were in a cave and that it was dark out. The knight also kept watching Wingdramon, but instead of with trepidation and distrust, with a look that spoke of calmly plotted mischief. The knight opened his palm towards Wingdramon, a gesture of peace, and motioned to the food. "What a terrible host be I, should it be that I indulge mine own self and not let thee know sustenance, especially after thine injury." Hesitantly, Wingdramon pulled a chunk of the meat off of the spit from which it hung over the fire.

Wingdramon took a slow bite. The meat was tender and had been cooked expertly, at least to his half-starved body. When he swallowed and nothing happened, he took another bite. The process repeated. Eventually, the strange dinner progressed with the knight watching Wingdramon eat and Wingdramon trying his best to ignore the other mon with him.

"It strikes me strange," the knight began after some time before pausing_. 'If there was only one thing that smacked you upside the head to make you this weird, then I must have been lucky to have been brained multiple times,'_ Wingdramon thought as he kept the other in his glare. "Thou art not from here, nor doth a reason present itself before mine understanding as to why one such as thee might have come. Surely, one such as thine self would know the dangers here."

Wingdramon for the first time turned away from the knight- there was something about the strange one that was completely disarming- partially to ignore the other, partially to figure out that in the Makers names he had just said. Eventually, after he had pieced it together, he decided that the wacko did deserve an explanation, it was pretty clear who had dug him out after all. "There is someone here I have to find," he guardedly replied.

"Verily? Who? And for what cause?"

Wingdramon decided against answering the second question at least just yet. Better to explain his reasons for being here first than to be looking at the business end of whatever attacks the knight had. "Back home, we have a legend, well more of a story really. About a Wingdramon, like myself, who by chance, was taught by the Four Great Dragons themselves, in a time of great strife. It's said that after he had completed every Trail laid before him he took on a new form, Slayerdramon. Slayerdramon was undefeated in combat, widely known as a hero and Champion of the downtrodden. They say he eventually settled down in a valley close to the center of the Digital World. There he ruled over a small kingdom, though he did not want the title of King. It was a haven for mon of all types, but especially Dramon, and it became the home of his evolution line. Eventually he entered a long sleep during which time his data dissipated across the entire valley so that he would always be able to protect us. Eventually, most of the other Dramon left, slowly trickling to other places- but our line remained- and have to this day. Our elders also say that the only way to become a Slayerdramon is to complete the Trail of the Four Great Dragons. That's why I'm here, to ask the Dragon of the North to take me in so that I can begin the Trail," he said careful not to state the Northern Dragon's name.

The knight looked him over once more, evaluating him by a different criteria. "Tis the first that tale has ever been told to me," he stated.

Wingdramon smiled a bit sadly and shrugged at the dismissal. "I guess it's not well known outside of the Dracomon Valley."

"And what would you do if it was false?" the knight asked darkly- Wingdramon becoming too drawn into the conversation to notice his change in lexicon.

"What kind of question is that? Of course it's true!" Wingdramon snapped.

"Indulge me," the knight soothed. "Let's just say that for some odd reason this Trial doesn't exist. What would you do?"

Wingdramon frowned and took a long time to respond. "I-I …don't know… But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try! I've worked for this all my life; I can't just give up now!"

"You still intend on going forward, even injured as you are? You would potentially visit Megidramon's wrath upon you?"

Wingdramon looked straight at the knight, fury in his eyes_. 'Who is he to tell me to just stop? He doesn't know __**half**__ of what I went through just to get here. I might be hurt but I've had far worse and it never stopped me before- it sure as hell won't now!'_ "Yes," he replied in a low tone. At that, he turned to leave the cave and begin his search again.

"You're not thinking of flying, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I? My wings are fine, and so is the weather," Wingdramon shot over his shoulder.

"Your wings may be, but the muscles that hold them to your back aren't. You try and make them support your weight, and you are almost guaranteed to have them tear off your back," the knight retorted. That image made Wingdramon pause. "Besides, it will soon be dark, and by your own admission, you do not know these lands. Wait until the morning and I will at least show you the way, though this journey may be little more than a folly."

"Fine," Wingdramon all but shouted, walking back near to the fire, "Until morning. But you better not back out of your part on this." He sat across from the fire from the knight and began to glare at the other, who for his part sat in silence.

This continued for untold time until the knight finally spoke up. "Doth thou truly still intend to go through with this, even now? I would think no less of thee; in fact I might think more as it proves there lay a functioning brain on thine shoulders. "

"Yes, I already told you I'm going!" Wingdramon all but shouted.

"Could you not… _Would_ it not be better if thou didst leave to recover from thine injury and return?"

That stopped Wingdramon from spitting out the retort and subsequent actions that were already forming. He looked away from the knight. "I- I don't think that if can come back if I leave now… Even, even if I left and asked another one of the Great Dragons to take me in first and they agreed that my honor was intact because of the injury, I don't think even with everything else I'd be able to make myself come back." He looked the knight straight in the eyes. Both pairs showed nothing but their owner's grasp of the gravity of the situation. "That's why it has to be now. Because… because I'm afraid of my own fear. I'm afraid of what I might lose."

"I understand," the knight replied. "I will take you where you wish to go."

Wingdramon smiled and bowed his head deeply. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure this is the place?" Wingdramon asked the knight tenuously. It was nearly impossible to see anything in the gloom. Megidramon himself could probably be five feet away and Wingdramon wouldn't be able to see him.

"Verily, this be the place most oft that the Northern Dragon King rests his head," the knight replied.

A stray thought imparted itself on to the Dramon's tongue, "Is he a morning mon?"

"Before the rooster crow, he wakes and after the moon's peak he rests."

"Not much time for sleep," Wingdramon commented offhand. Almost beneath his consciousness the Perfect walked from the light into the dark abyss unsure of what would come. While he wished he could have better lighting, he didn't ask- after all what were the chances that Megidramon would have such things, and even if he did that the knight would actually know where they were stored.

"There is much to do during the waking hours," the knight told him. Annoyingly the voice seemed to come from all directions, though Wingdramon couldn't bring himself to be alarmed by this development.

Wingdramon paused, thinking things over. He had little doubt that the knight had led him to the correct spot, there was something about this place that spoke to him of the Dragon King's presence. Oddly though, he always thought that Megidramon's abode would be more… menacing. The darkness was kind of creepy at first but it quickly became… comforting. "It's weird. What were the chances that I'd just happen to meet someone who happened to know the way to the Northern Dragon King's home?"

"Mayhaps it_ is_ Wyrd, mayhaps it is merely Chance. But meet we did, and I wonder what will come of it."

Wingdramon sighed; unsure of himself he wondered what to do now as it appeared that Megidramon wasn't here. "Does he have a place for guests to wait? I mean I don't want to go and accidentally touch something I really shouldn't."

"All of this humble abode is open to visitors as long as the owner is here."

"Perhaps," the Perfect granted. "But I don't think he's here."

"But I am here." That statement of fact, unlike the rest of their conversation sense he'd stepped away from the entrance did not come from everywhere at once. It came from one specific spot. Wingdramon immediately traced it to the source with his eyes, not expecting much. Instead the entire cavern lit up until it was just slightly darker than it was outside. And before the Perfect, instead of a Knight Digimon of about his own height was a Mega Dragon. He didn't need to remember the description of the Four Dragons that he had heard as an In-Training. The raw power that rolled off this Digimon told him _exactly _who this was.

Quickly dropping gaze and to his knees in supplication, Wingdramon was surprised by the next decree. "Don't. No bowing; no cringing. Got it?" Looking up in shock to see a smirk on the Mega's face the Perfect slowly and shakily got to his feet and nodded. "Good, I rarely enough get anymon to see me, and if I didn't insist that none of them doing that I'd have far fewer friends than I do. Now I can probably guess some of your questions so I hope you don't mind if I answer them before you ask?" Wingdramon hesitantly shook his head no.

The Mega's face lit up in a true smile, which seemed so odd on him, yet seeing it- it also seemed odd that it should be a strange sight. "Good. Yes, I was the knight; it's an ability all the Dragons have. Don't worry yourself over it too much. Next, no it all wasn't a test." Megidramon's eyes took a melancholic appearance. "When I said I'd never heard it before, I wasn't lying. There isn't any such thing as what you were asking for. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. It seems you came all this way and got yourself hurt for nothing."

For five seconds Wingdramon's mind refused to process those words. And then the broke. Tears in his eyes his legs could no longer support him. But before even his knees hit the cold stone below his body was supported. Looking up to see the red armor of the Northern King, Wingdramon realized that the Mega held him in a deep embrace. Unsure of what else to do, he returned the favor- hanging on to this one lifeline as his mind tried to weather the inner typhoon.

Inside his own head, Megidramon was frowning at himself. He had destroyed this young one's dreams. His mental frown evolved into a grimace- destruction, it seemed, was all he was good for. He didn't know how long he would have to comfort the Perfect, but he would stay as long as necessary- just as the others had for him when Azulongmon… he couldn't bring up those memories. Even now, so long after the fact and even though he _knew_ his brother was fine, to bring up those memories was to risk him loosing it again and this time there would be no one to stop what that unleashed.

* * *

"Here we are," Examon told the other two, and indeed they had come to the source of the sound of lapping waves that had echoed off of the tunnel walls for such a maddeningly long time. Quickly finding a resting place for his stone, he set it down activating the magic long ago imbued into the location. Suddenly instead of being totally black a dim light came from the walls themselves. Duftmon, quick to pick up on what had happened found a place that looked similar and did the same- increasing the light given off by the walls and ceiling. Once Sleipmon placed his stone the light was enough to rival half that of daytime, softly seeping from the stone around them.

Grinning at the other two knights, Examon swept his hand towards the water. "This," he told them, "is the Great Northern Sea. You remember the Nature Lake right?" he asked them. The other two Mega nodded- it was a sacred site near where they were known for its purity. "Well, that's the only part of this that's above ground!" That piece of information definitely startled his friends- Nature Lake was huge!

Before they could continue on with the conversation they spotted an enormous shadow approaching them from the water. As it approached the shallows the shadow breached the surface- becoming an impossible form. Even before they had been able to make out what it was the three knights had readied their weapons against expecting an assault. When they saw just who they had their weapons pointed at, their eyes went as wide as possible! "Impossible," Examon murmured, as in the gloom loomed the figure of Megidramon, Dragon King of the North. But even before that thought was complete his head was screaming at him. This was wrong! Totally and completely _wrong_! This… _thing_… was _wrong_! This wasn't Megidramon!

"Why are you pointing that weapon at me, Wingdramon- or should I say Examon now?" the _thing_ asked. _'How the hell…?'_ "Don't tell me you've forgotten your old teacher," it continued its voice just barely off. It was still on guard and it likely wouldn't present an opening unless he played along- otherwise he'd have a melee-a-trios when it should be a three against one fight.

Unwilling to take his eyes off of the enemy and hoping they'd trust him long enough to shoot the faker, he responded as if he actually believed it, slightly lowering his weapon, but not to a degree that when he fired the time to line up to the target would allow the thing's reaction time to avoid his shot, he responded. "Sorry, but you know how I never got used to you popping out of the sea from a swim. Much preferred it when we would fly together myself." A total lie, his muscles had never recovered from his injury and in fact he had sacrificed his wings to protect a Rookie not a week later. Swimming with the Great Dragons was the only time he had ever been able to show them the acrobatics he had once been so proud of. Upon becoming Examon, he had always intended to find the time where he could fly together with at least one of them in Dragon form but the opportunity had never presented itself.

"Yes," the thing agreed, relaxing just slightly, "I can remember how you'd always sit at the shore and brood."

"**Avalon's Gate**!" In the time he had needed to call out his attack he had five shells into five places where the real Megidramon's armor was weakest. The other two watched stunned at the turn of events as Megidramon was thrown back into the water. Examon's face was that of cold fury watching dispassionately as the faux Mega clambered out of the now unsettled waves. "I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a fake. You couldn't have been sent here for any of us seeing as we were here on accident. That leaves one option; you were here to attack the real Megidramon. You were intending to do to him the same thing you did to Azulongmon, weren't you?"

"Such accurate guesses from so little information, and I thought Duftmon was the smart one," the thing chortled.

Examon snorted, still watching his enemy. "Please, if Duftmon had half the information I did going in he'd not only have been able to tell us all that but he'd know why you're doing this but also what you're next ten moves would be… _and_ their contingencies" he added as an afterthought.

The thing continued to laugh, its voice becoming more and more insane with each breath. "Tell me," it said. "How was the funeral? I imagine one for a Sovereign would be an extravagant affair…" It went into another round of hysterics at the dawning horror and rage that the knights felt. "Unless they didn't have one and kept his death a secret," it continued an evil, annoying smirk on its face. "They _did,_ didn't they? Just plopped what was left into the ground, no ceremony or anything? How delicious!"

"**Avalon's**-" Examon attack was interrupted as the thing blurred closing the distance far faster than something that size ever should be able to. Thankfully, the real one was even faster, and the real one was the one who had trained him. Readjusting for the new distance and speed Examon fired, "-**Gate**!" Immediately afterward he had to dodge to the side to avoid being crushed by the full weight of the fake moving well beyond whatever speed something of that size should have been capable of. The fake was good however, after missing with his upper body he had moved his lower body into an intercept position and slammed his tail against the knight, changing his flight path and sending him painfully into the wall short of breath and a weapon as the unexpected maneuver had made him lose he grip on Ambrosius.

"So that's how…" Examon muttered, realizing the game.

"**Inferno Frost**!" Sleipmon declared, trying to pin the evil likeness of the Great Dragon to the wall by his wings. Duftmon had during this time appeared in front of Examon. "Can we trust you?" Duftmon asked, keeping his front to the fake Megidramon.

Examon's laugh turned into a cough. "If you didn't trust me, you wouldn't have turned your back to me," he replied. "This fucker's got regeneration. It's how he took down Azulongmon. He let Azulongmon strike where it would do the most damage, healed it, and then struck him down in those same spots. I think I got a handle on it though," he said coughing.

"How would that be?" Duftmon wondered looking for a point at which he could aid Sleipmon.

"About six highly deadly and completely unrelated diseases at critical junctures- including AM Fever," he replied with a confident smirk before descending into another coughing fit.

"_Are you nuts_?" Duftmon hissed taking his eyes off the battle for a moment to glare at his apparently maniacal comrade. "That single disease took out roughly an eighth of the population of the Digital World and you _reintroduced_ it?"

"Altered transmission vector… needs special serum which evaporates 0.00012 seconds after impact… removed mutagen for Air and Blood transmission… safe."

"I don't care if you altered it to hand out gifts to all the good little Digimon every night of the year! Things like that- YOU. DON'T. FUCK. WITH!" With that Duftmon refocused on the battle, saw an opening and capitalized. "**Black Aura Blast**!" The resulting attack sent the false Megidramon headfirst into the cavern wall opposite from where Examon was. Through it all, Duftmon watched. Armor slightly cracked around fourth dexterous ventral rib. Injured, 30 seconds previous- had nearly healed. Breakage reintroduced, slightly puncturing side. Earlier same injury had complexly healed in 15 seconds. Rate of regeneration: crippled by at least 200%. Favoring sinister shoulder, likely dislocated. Wings still have four holes of approximately 3 cm radius on each.

Changing his focus to Sleipmon the prognosis was much worse. Visible cracks ran all along the front of the Equine Knight's armor. Second right for-hoof had a limp- speed reduced to 66%. Eyes unfocused.

Complete diagnosis the situation was undesirable, but not untenable. Goal: destruction of enemy. Method: Four strikes at current power within 20 seconds. Current intelligence suggests that the best method begins with entering just outside of striking range. Creature will reach with right blade, to protect opposite shoulder- deflect weapon upwards. Step into opening and stimulate nervous cluster. Clean house to rib puncture. Jump to avoid tail slap. Loose the sails. Duck under feral left backswing. Begin dissection. Remove head. Estimated time 15 seconds.

Path set, Duftmon set forward. As predicted, the lunge was deflected and he was in perfect position to stab his rapier into the armpit, its tip glowing a deadly purple. "**Extinction Wave**!" Continuing with his plan, he deftly skimmed the false Megidramon's tail, having already lined up his next attack. "**Black Aura Blast**!" Easily sailing through the opening he had created Duftmon was focused on his landing and the expected twist when the behemoth went off script.

"**Hell Howling**!" it cried out, its pain intermixed with a desperate desire to survive. With only minimal warning and already airborne but even with that meager preparation he was able to alter his body to reduce the damage as much as possible, but was unable to prevent being thrown back. Twisting his body, Duftmon caught himself with his legs and kicked off his horizontal base landing on the ground with minimal injury. That was not to say that he was pleased with his endeavor. Not only had he tipped his hand, and the despicable dragon had kept a counter- he had lost his opportunity to finish this disgrace with only minor injury. It turned its full attention to him and he grimaced, preparing for the slugfest to come. And then, Ambrosius's tip bloomed from below the demonic chest plate, shattering it.

"Hi there," Examon wheezed with a feral grin from behind the fake Megidramon. "Remember me?"

"**Inferno Frost**!" with a reload speed unbelievable to one who had not seen it, Sleipmon made their enemy sprout two bolts from his eyes, binding him. "Go, Duftmon!"

Pinned and roaring pain as it was the creature gave him so many openings to choose from. Deciding to return to his original plan Duftmon closed the distance between them. "**Extinction Wave**!" As the head fell from the shoulders, it and the body turned into a substance resembling oil, which then dissolved into random flicks of data.

Quickly Examon turned his attentions to Sleipmon and was by his side in an instant. Before the Equine Knight could question him as to his purpose the Dragon Emperor was already mending his ally's injuries. "More of Megidramon's teachings?" Duftmon asked the draconic knight. The dragon flicked his eyes over to the least injured among them and back to his current problem detaching just enough of his attention to hold a minor conversation.

"Magnadramon's actually," Examon replied dryly. "She's where I learned almost everything I know about medicine- and where I got most of the samples of the bugs I inject into adversaries." That startled the other two.

"Any other notable teachers?" only half expecting this being that he thought he could trust to answer.

"Goldramon and Azulongmon," Examon said without skipping a beat.

"We will have a discussion about what you didn't tell us when we are all assembled, after all this is over."

Examon turned to Duftmon, his gaze hard. "You don't think this is over?" he asked skeptically.

"If I was in charge of something like what we just stumbled into it would actually force me to accelerate the timetable. I'd be willing to bet that the responsible party had some way of knowing if his or her creation was defeated. Most likely they would aim to take out the remaining two unmolested Dragons before information about this could spread."

Having finished with Sleipmon's leg Examon got up, turned to Duftmon, and smiled. "Good thing we can head them off at the pass then. I already know where to go."

"And just where would that be?" Sleipmon asked guardedly.

"The wedding of Lady Ophanimon and Lord Seraphimon," Examon replied, smirking at the two before continuing, "where all four Great Dragons will be gathered in one place."

"Why would they all be there?" Duftmon asked glaring at the red dragon.

"Why wouldn't brothers be in attendance of their sister's wedding?" Examon asked mysteriously before leading them to the closest exit. Peidmon would have to wait- this was much more urgent.

* * *

**AM Fever is somehting I made up, but in-story it's like the Digital version of the 1918 flu or the Black Plague.**


End file.
